


A wilting bloom (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Botique hurt Qui Cheng Kiss Confession angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: He Cheng and Qui are in a tough position where their very lives are on the line.And he ends up confessing at the worst possible time...
Relationships: Quicheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A wilting bloom (One Day One Shot)

One day  
Gun shots could be heard in the distance. And the occasional hand grenade. 

And in the middle of this was, a six ft two raven haired male, helping a injured six ft one white haired male to cover from the raining bullets.

He Cheng hurriedly and carefully helped Qui down to the botique shop's floor behind the reception desk. It wasn't an ideal hiding spot, but it'll have to do for now. Qui grunted as he was lowered to the floor. His leg was bleeding profusely as the glass that was stuck in his thigh.  
They had stood next to another botique shop when a sudden bazooka came their way and they had just dived out of the way when the shop exploded. He Cheng got minor cuts but Qui was the one with the real damage.

"Speak to me A-Qui. How you doing?" He asked his fellow soldier and friend he's come to care for deeply during their training at the military camp. They were almost inseparable, you couldn't find the one without the other for long and everybody said they were attached to the hip. 

But He Cheng wanted their hips to be grinding against each other. Which he could never tell A-Qiu about. The guy was as straight as they come.

And right now, he was too pumped on adrenaline to notice the fear beneath it. This was their first time out in the battlefield. Whereas He Cheng was petrified, Qui was there to keep his mind off the deep end, which was how he got his friend hurt. He hadn't paid attention and now A-Qui had a fucking piece of glass sticking out of his left thigh!

"Good." Qui grunted out as he leaned against the wood behind him. Outside they could hear the shouts and screams of their men.

He Cheng ignored it and quickly took off his backpack, taking out the First Aid Kit. 

"What are you doing?" Qui asked him and he stared at his friend. "Getting ready to patch you up." He told A-Qui as while his hands quickly took out everything from the First Aid Kit.

Qui glared at him. "Don't bother, you should go before we are found!" The white haired male stated, shoving the contents of the kit back at He Cheng.

"Your crazy if you think I'll leave you here A-Qui! I don't give a damn if we're in a fucking warzone right now! Your my first and last priority!" Cheng snapped at his unrequited love.

Qui just huffed and rolled his eyes. "Your gonna die if you stay here-" "I don't fucking care! I'm not leaving you!" He Cheng bit out as he picked up the small pair of scissors and cut open around the glass. "He Cheng listen to me-" "No-" "Save yourself!" Qui yelled and quickly lowered his voice. "Save yourself, get out of here! I'm only gonna slow you down!" Qui said, his heart racing in both fear and pain. His thigh was aching like a mofo! 

"No, A-Qui, I can't-" 

"This glass could have cut into my artery and no matter what you do, I'll still bleed to death-" "We don't know that-" "Even if it's not true, you can't stay here for much longer He Cheng! You have to go! Please!" Qui begged and it was then He Cheng noticed the desperation in his bloodshot, pain filled eyes.

Qui was scared.

And that notion terrified him.

Filled him with dread.

With a sense of helplessness that he hated.

"I can't leave you!" He hissed with conviction as tears filled his eyes. Qui glared at him, impatient. "Why not?!" The white haired male snapped softly. He just wanted He Cheng to leave and get to safety!

"Because I love you dammit!" He Cheng snarled. Qui sat there with widened eyes, shocked, stunned. "I fucking love you and your not going to say anything or do anything! Your just going to let me fucking fix you and then you can ignore me all you want when we get back to base if your disgusted by that, I don't care! What I do care about right now is fixing your leg, getting both of us out of here and to safety and your going to fucking sit quietly and let me!" He snapped at the injured male with tears burning in his eyes. Because fuck, this wasn't how he wanted Qui to find out! He never wanted Qui to find out!

Qui sat still and regarded him with a blank look and He Cheng swallowed the painful feeling in his throat, hoping it would go down. The knot did, only to sit hard and heavy in his chest and he wanted to heave out a sob. But instead he bit his lip and focused on the task at hand.

He doused his hands in sanitizer and Qui's leg. 

A-Qui grunted and swallowed the scream building in his chest. 

He Cheng then looked up, straight into Qui's eyes. He didn't have to say anything for Qui to know what he was about to do. 

His radio went off then, startling them. He heard their Captian saying all troops must retreat. He Cheng switched off the damned thing and sweat collected on his brow. His heart was beating painfully in his chest as he placed his hand on the glass. It didn't look that deep, hopefully it wasn't...

He started pulling and A-Qui's breath heaved next to his ear. He Cheng could hear A-Qui trying hard not to make too much noise or to scream out in pain. 

This was killing him and he stopped. "What are you doing?! Keep going!" A-Qui snapped at him and he gulped.

He pulled again and watched as more blood pulsed from the wound as he gently tugged the glass from A-Qui's leg. 

He Cheng realised that the glass was infact, deeply inbedded into A-Qui's thigh, and probably cut a artery. 

Panic gripped him at this thought. "Don't fucking stop!" Qui grunted out in pain, knuckles white was holding onto the backpack of He Cheng.

Qui's heart dropped to his stomach and He Cheng's nearly stopped when they heard the shouts of the enemy in the street right outside the botique they were hiding in.

Their eyes met and held as a sense of impending doom filled their veins. 

Before He Cheng could say anything, Qui placed his own hand over He Cheng's and helped pull the glass while using his other hand to cup the back of He Cheng's neck and kissed him.

He Cheng closed his eyes as the tears slipped out when he heard footsteps coming into the botique...


End file.
